marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Angie Martinelli
Angie Martinelli is an automat waitress and aspiring actress who became friends with Peggy Carter. Biography Waitress Angie Martinelli worked in L&L Automat, a restaurant in New York City, as a waitress. Seeking to become an actress, she auditioned for many roles, including the part of Betty Carver in The Captain America Adventure Program but did not receive the role. Martinelli served Peggy Carter her dinner one night when a returning veteran harassed her about the food he had gotten. The next day, the same customer harassed Martinelli, even slapping her on the behind when she went to change his order. Peggy Carter then threatened the veteran with a fork in his chest. The veteran then left the restaurant leaving Martinelli a good tip.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Helping the Homeless Martinelli insisted that Carter live with her when she saw her looking for a place to stay; Carter was hesitant after what had happened to Colleen O'Brien. Martinelli set up an interview between Carter and her landlady, Miriam Fry, helping Carter to get her own room in the Griffith Hotel.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel Hard Day's Work The next morning, Martinelli was with the other tenants as they ate breakfast in the Griffith Hotel. She listened and ate as Carol, Peggy Carter, and Molly Bowden talked about how Bowden's boyfriend got into her bedroom. When Miriam Fry arrived and started talking about Harry Houdini, Martinelli knew something was not right. She witnessed as Fry evicted Bowden. That evening, Martinelli went to Carter's room after a hard day at work; she was frustrated that she only received fifty cents in tips. Unknown to Martinelli, Carter had had a bad day at work also, and was about to depart for Howard Stark's Mansion to investigate the robbery. Martinelli asked Carter to share her experiences, but Carter would not. Martinelli opted to leave Carter's room; upon exiting, Fry and Dottie Underwood were passing by in the hallway. Fry introduced the new tenant and Underwood attempted to make friends, even commenting about Carter's accent, but Martinelli was not receptive and proceeded to return to her room.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide Shoulder to Cry On Peggy Carter went to L&L Automat after she learned that Ray Krzeminski was killed. Martinelli was originally cold to Carter, but, after she heard that one of Carter's colleagues died (believing he worked in the New York Bell Company), she became nicer and listened to Carter as she sobbed about the loss. Relationships Family *Ralphie - Cousin Allies *Peggy Carter - Friend, Neighbor and Customer *Miriam Fry - Landlady *Molly Bowden - Former Neighbor *Dottie Underwood - Neighbor *Carol - Neighbor *Lorraine - Neighbor *Helen - Neighbor *Vera - Neighbor *Gloria - Neighbor *Edwin Jarvis - Customer Appearances *''Agent Carter'' **''Season One'' ***''Now is Not the End'' ***''Bridge and Tunnel'' ***''Time and Tide'' ***''The Blitzkrieg Button'' ***''A Sin to Err'' References Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes